the_empire_of_grandelumierefandomcom-20200214-history
Cardinal Delacreux
'Cardinal Delacreux' Charles Francois Delacreux, Vicar General of the Governance '''(Feburary 14th, 1710-present), is a Grandelumierian cardinal. He currently serves as the Vicar General of the Governance, under the jurisdiction of Pope Jean XXIII. Biography Charles Francois Delacreux was born to his mother, Marie Francois, and his father, Francois Delacreux, in Dijon, on Feburary 14th, 1710. He was the only child of his parents, and unfortunately, he lived among several peasants at an early age. His father, Francois, was a farmer, and was a servant to many noble houses. Charles's father was usually sent away to farms and plantations for several hours and only came home with a few livre d'or. When Charles was 10, he and his father were sent away to work and live in Paris, France. Charles later described it as "one of the greatest spectacles of all time". After arriving at the city by small, wooden carriages, Charles and his mother went to find a home, while Francois set out looking for work. His father ultimately found a job as a deacon and later a priest at a small church in Paris, and was then made an Abbe by the Archbishop of Paris. Charles's father tutored and taught many children, including Charles, as they could not attend school. On December 14th, 1727, a few days after being appointed a Bishop, Charles's father collapsed and died as he got up from bed that morning. Charles and his mother were devestated, and unfortunately, Charles and his mother had to be sent back to Grandelumiere as servants. Charles, however, stayed in France. He had recently taken up classes at the College de Sorbonne, and was studying for a theology degree. On December 9th, 1735, Charles graduated from College de Sorbonne and joined the Roman Catholic church on the same day. Ecclesiatical Career On Feburary 10th 1736, after 2 months of private training by several Cardinals, Bishops, etc., Charles became a priest within the Roman Catholic Church. He arrived in a small town 4 miles from Dijon, where he would run his own Catholic Church. He committed to helping the poor and donating livre to the peasants of the small town, and was also a favorite of the townspeople. On March 9th, 1741, he was made a Bishop by an unknown Cardinal. He moved to Dijon, where he now worked with other Cardinals at the Notre Dame de Dijon. He was made the Archbishop of Dijon on Feburary 10th, 1757. He was officially made a Cardinal in 1753 by Pope Benedict X, and then a Crown Cardinal in 1756 by Pope Alexander IX. On July 7th, 1759, he was made the Vicar General of the Governance by Pope Urban XVII, and has remained so ever since. Titles, styles, and honors '''Titles and Styles: - January 9th 1756 - Feburary 10 1757 - His Eminence, the 'Crown Cardinal' '- Feburary 10th 1757 - October 10th 1757 - The Most Reverend, Archbishop of Dijon' '- October 9th 1759 - present - His Eminence, Vicar General of the Governance' Category:Grandelumierian Clerics